


Worry Without Rest

by Mat_Neptune



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Harrow is very sick and Viren has been burdening himself trying to help him. This catches Sarai's attention and she feels it's her responsibility to get Viren under control.





	Worry Without Rest

Alone in his study after midnight, Viren's nose was deep in a thick spell book. He was practicing dark magic alchemy, trying to make new concoctions for the sicken king. His scribbling of failed brews had gotten ink all over it. He tossed the page in the fire, soaking up the rest of the ink to wring it out into the bottle. He growls at himself, going back to his book. 

Harrow was foolish. They were out hunting, a pack of fierce wolves attacked Harrow while he was isolated. One bit his right hand, and the king had to run back to the others. His might tired to play it off as something not serious, refusing to show the group his wound. Now he's sick with something from the wolf, the wound already healed. 

That's why Viren was so determined to get results as fast as possible. He didn't want his dear king fallen to some sicken from some  _dog_. 

A knock on the door rattles his body. Viren's head whips to the door, slowly standing and opens it slowly. Sarai is there holding a tray with a pitcher and cloche. "I noticed you weren't at any meals today, Viren."

"Y..es, but it's no matter. I can just... eat the plants I have here."

"...That's not good for you." Instead of politely asking to enter his study, Sarai strides past him. He gives her a look of annoyance, rolls his eyes and followers her. 

"What do you have under there?"

"Oh you know," She smiles, lifting the silver cloche to reveal some mashed potatoes with peas, fried mushrooms, squash and zucchini with roasted chicken breast. "This was what was for dinner, by the way. I'd like it if you'd attend more often." Sarai says in a demanding tone, still smiling however.

Viren nods, sitting with her. "Um... do you want anything?" 

She shakes her head, taking a smaller plate from the tray which held some jelly tarts. As Viren eats, he keeps looking up at Sarai, trying to eat slow and proper despite his hunger begging for more. "Go on Viren, don't hold yourself back just for me.... but don't choke." 

He nods, scooping up some mashed potatoes and stuffs his face. Each different piece of food sends succulent flavors coursing through his mouth. Hot, large tears drip down his face down to his jaw. He sniffles, eating more until he nearly chokes. He drops his utensil on the platter, leaning back the chair. Sarai's expression is staggering, she leans forward pursing her lips, unsure if she should speak or not. 

Viren doesn't even say anything himself, he just watches her as the tears continue to flow. His grey eyes with the tiniest hue of purple match her comforting brown ones. Eventually her hands move, grabbing a tankard and the pitcher to pour him some berry juice. Viren's hands slowly take the drink, drinking it quicker than he wanted. Sarai pauses for a moment, pouring him another. 

When he sets his tankard down, he leans forward and looks at Sarai with a clearer face. "Thank you." Sarai nods, still watching Viren, knowing he wants to speak more. A deep breath, nearly shuttering comes from Viren's mouth. "H-how is Harrow?"

"He's fine. He may be very ill right now, but..." Sarai folds her fingers together, resting them on the table. "He's strong. He won't let this take him."

Viren looks to his alchemy supplies on the other table. "I've been working on concocting a new medicine. I could've helped him by now but... he refused." Viren sucks on his lower lip, moving to eat more. If Harrow would simply let him use dark magic to cure the disease, then there would be no need for so many sleepless nights for Viren. The only other thing he can do for his King now is to make the medicine he needs. 

"Viren, you're doing a noble thing for working non-stop but, it's taking a toll on you. We're worried, not just for Harrow but-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!" He slams his fists on the table, staring wide eyed at her. "Harrow is the king! It's my priority to serve the king and keep him safe! If I fail to do that by letting him **_die_ **by a fucking wolf bite, I'm not only failing him, I'm failing you! I'm failing his children! I'm failing kingdom! I'M FAILING THE _WORLD_ IF I LET HIM DIE, SARAI!" 

Broken pathetic sobbing comes from him, Sarai stands slowly, moving around the table to kneel next to him. "Viren, I wouldn't ever blame you if Harrow died. But listen to me, that's not going to happen." Sarai moves his hands from his face, wiping tears away from his face with her sleeve. "He's too stubborn to die this way."

Viren pulls Sarai onto his lap, holding her small figure close to his. Her fingers run through his hair as she begins singing in an old language, a lullaby from Xadia perhaps? 

* * *

With the food finished, Viren walks with Sarai, hand in hand to the royal chambers. She opens the door, taking him to the bed where Harrow sleeps in his own sweat, fighting the mad dog in his sleep. Viren looks at Sarai, giving her a firm look. "And you're okay with this?" 

"Yes."

Viren takes a deep breath, taking three honeybees from a small jar. He squishes them in his hand, chanting a dark spell. " _leaH. yM. eovL."_ He grabs the king's bitten hand, forcing all the magic into the found and through his body. Viren looks as Harrow wakes from his dreams. 

"Viren?" He breaths softly, closing his right hand around both of Viren's. The mage says nothing and Harrow pulls his hand away. "Did you heal me?"

"Yes," Sarai says. "You should be grateful." She crosses her arms, glaring at her husband. _No arguments, not another word about this topic._

Harrow nods slightly, resting his head on the pillow again. "Thank you Viren." Harrow says, supposing he is grateful that Viren broke his boundaries to save his life. His exhaustion still present, the king turns over and dozes off again. 

Sarai steps closer to the mage, placing her hands on his chest lightly. "Thank you." She pulls him down for a sweet kiss. Viren cradles her face in his hands, pulling her in for more. It had been so long since he kissed anyone. Sarai moves Viren around the bed to her side, pulling off half of his clothing, leaving him in the thin material of his underclothing. Sarai moves him onto the bed, between her and Harrow. 

It's warm, and he's beyond fatigued. Viren feels so at peace in the middle of the two he loves the most. 


End file.
